1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a known head mounted image display apparatus or what is called a head mounted display (HMD) of related art that is mounted on a user's head and displays an image visually recognizable by the user. As a head mounted display of this type, there is a known virtual image display apparatus having a dustproof structure (see JP-A-2015-121740, for example).
The virtual image display apparatus described in JP-A-2015-121740 includes a first display apparatus that forms a virtual image for the right eye, a second display apparatus that forms a virtual image for the left eye, and a frame section that supports these display apparatus. Among the components described above, each of the display apparatus includes an image formation main body section including a video display element, and a projection lens accommodated in a lens barrel and a light guide device that guides projected video light (virtual image forming light) to a user's (viewer's) eyes. A front end portion that is part of the light guide device and located on the light source side is so fit into an end portion of the lens barrel as to be fixed and positioned relative to the projection lens with precision. Further, a dustproof structure in the form of a seal member is provided between a light guide member of the light guide device and the lens barrel, which covers the projection lens. The thus provided dustproof structure prevents entry of dust into the lens barrel in an irremovable manner.
In recent years, applications of a head mounted display are expanding, and not only is indoor use of a head mounted display conceivable but also outdoor use is conceivable, resulting in possible entry of rain, sweat, and other types of liquid into the head mounted display.
To prevent the possible entry, it is conceivable to fill a gap between components of the head mounted display, for example, with an adhesive and add a waterproof member. Such a configuration, however, undesirably complicates assembly work.